User talk:Your-Average-Person
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Error Pet - A NeoPets creepypasta page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 04:07, May 6, 2018 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 12:45, May 6, 2018 (UTC) ClericofMadness (talk) 12:45, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Spinpasta Wiki Just put "Error Pet" on Spinpasta Wiki if you want to put that somewhere so badly that you feel that you need to start a rebellion. Just make sure that it's finished first. Squidmanescape (talk) 00:37, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Oh I'm SORRY I didn't have Error pet SAVED. TELL THAT TO YOUR LEADER. StarMun (talk) 00:57, May 7, 2018 (UTC) The Truth Do you honestly think that your crapstas not being allowed on the wiki is cause for a rebellion? I honestly think you're a madman who might deserve a ban from this wiki. With much disrespect, EOT 00:57, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Mr.editorofthigs Error pet was my first creepypasta You honestly think a first-time writer is gonna be GOOD AT WRITING??? I barely write PAPERS. I barely get A-'s! With much anger, StarMun (talk) 01:01, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Truth hurts Dearest StarMun, Do you see anywhere somebody thinking you could be good at writing? I mean, I had your pasta saved, but now it has been put in the shredder. I guess my 2 wattpad followers won't get to see your insanity. with much regret, EOT 01:09, May 7, 2018 (UTC)Mr.editorofthigs Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know, you never told me in the first place! Ugh... StarMun (talk) 01:41, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Rebellion Wellp, I wish you the best of luck on that one. Please remember that breaking the community guidelines (AKA The Rules) will result in your editing abilities being suspended. Also, please do not remove messages from my talk page or any other talk pages for that matter. That is considered vandalism. Thank you for your understanding in this matter. If you need further assistance on using the site or navigating the very simple and straightforward rules, don't hesitate to leave me another message. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:09, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Writer's Workshop "You can put your stories in Writer's Workshop," said the lowly Squidmanescape (talk) 06:10, May 8, 2018 (UTC). ????????? What's the Writer's workshop? also the blacklist page does not say "NeoPets" on it. Answers to your Questions Here's a link to Writer's Workshop. I think that story about the Neopets got deleted because you hadn't finished it. But I don't know, for I am only --Squidmanescape (talk) 04:26, May 9, 2018 (UTC). Hi. I know that you have a rebellion going on, and it's probably very taxing, but could you and I work together to write a story? You could put the draft on this wiki and then upload it on this one. That way, you could post a story here and bring more attention to your rebellion. Please click the yellow thing which says "talk" and put your answer there. I beg you, and I also beg you to write with me, but you may say no, for I am only Squidmanescape (talk) 00:16, June 13, 2018 (UTC).